Just like a Kitten
by crystalarcee
Summary: Hardshell shows dominant affection towards Arcee, Wheeljack disagrees, Bulkhead disagrees, and Arcee wants Hardshell to stop calling her 'Kitten' but she does not know that that word is going to be used a lot. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. chapter 1

Arcee was driving through the broken, dull streets of Cybertron when she heard an ear peircing screech ring into her audio receptors.

She recognised the screech as an Insecticon and made to dive behind some scrap metal to hide herself from veiw from the brute.

The Insecticon however had spotted the small blue flash and was obviously curious.

He stalked over and loomed over the metal to see the small femme with her curved blades out.

She jumped as he made a grab for her legs and waist and dodged his large swipes.

 **(My fight scenes suck so im not gonna do one :p)**

Finally, She had been caught and closed her optic lids, waiting for the killing blow.

He did something she never thought he could...

He spoke.

"Impressive, You held quite well against me femme, tell me what is your name?" He spoke as his mandibles twitched and quivered in anticipation.

"Arcee, What's it to you...?"

"Hardshell."

"What's it to you Hardshell?" She asked.

"I want to know the name of my pet." He spoke silkily, Which was surprising for Arcee.

"I am not your pet!" She said outraged at his claim.

"I will follow you even without your permission." He stated.

She sighed.

"Could you put me down please?" She asked.

He didnt respond but put her gently on the ground.

"Thank you."

 _"Ratchet, I need a groundbridge and I have some company."_ Arcee spoke tiredly.

 _"Alright Arcee, But I want to Know who this 'company' is."_ Ratchet grumbled.

 _"An insecticon who goes by Hardshell."_ She said quietly.

 _"What?!..I'm not even going to ask, Groundbridge is coming your way."_ Ratchet stuttered through the comm link.

The vortex appeared and the two went through.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack stepped up unhappily at the sight of Hardshell.

"Cee', Get away from him!" Wheeljack shouted sounding pissed.

"What kind of Master hurts his pet?" Hardshell quipped smugly while snaking a thick talon around a squirming Arcee and pulling her towards him.

This movement triggered the Autobots to unleash their weapons, even Optimus and Ratchet had their blades out.

"I'm not going to hurt her, She is my pet after all, Isn't that right, Kitten?" He spoke silkily again.

"Shoot me."

"Not gonna happen, Kitten."

"Cee', Babe, What's happining?" Wheeljack asked lowering his weapons and ignoring Hardshell's growl at the word 'babe'.

"To be honest Wheeljack, I dont know, First we were fighting and he catches me and now according to him, I am his 'pet'." She said with a tired sigh.

"Oh, Ok."

"Why are you not concerned, Wheeljack!?" Ratchet shouted.

"He's merely showing signs of protective instincts and dominant affection." Wheeljack shrugged

Hardshell nodded and all the Autobots looked gobsmacked.

The silence was broken by Arcee.

"Can you let go of me please?" She asked.

"Of course, Kitten."

"Please stop calling me that." She pleaded.

"No can do, Kitten." He quipped smugly.

"If he is not leaving, where will he recharge?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

Before Optimus could awnser Hardshell interrupted.

"With Kitten, Of course."

"What if she dont want you there?" Wheeljack said slightly aggressively.

"She's mine, she needn't decide."

"I'm my own person!"

"You're **_mine_**."

"My Kitten~"

 _Crystalarcee out-_


	2. Ch2

"Kitten! Come to Daddy!" Hardshell mused at Arcee who was training with Bulkhead.

"Ignore him Arcee." Bulkhead said slightly irritated at the insecticons pet name for her.

"Can you leave please." She said angrily.

"Aww Kitten, Thats not very nice."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I think I can call things that are mine what I want, Dont you think Kitten?" he quipped slyly.

"Arcee, Lets go train outside." Bulkhead said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and followed her friend and closed the door so Hardshell couldnt follow.

Arcee and Bulkhead finished training and went for a drive.

"Ah, Autobots fancy seeing you here!"

Arcee and Bulkhead stopped to hear the smooth deep voice of Knockout.

Not only was it Knockout but it was Breakdown and Dreadwing as well.

"It's hammer time!" Breakdown laughed as he ran at Bulkhead.

 **(My fight scenes suck :p)**

Both Dreadwing and Knockout set their sights on Arcee.

Arcee jumped up and pushed herself off of Dreadwing's back.

He turned and caught her pede, dragging her into his chassis with a thump.

A large screech rang through the place and everyone stopped in their tracks.

Hardshell jumped at Dreadwing and pushed both him and Arcee down.

"Who are you to touch my things!?" Hardshell shrieked into Dreadwing's audio receptors.

"Your things?"

"Yes, Mine!" he snarled back.

"I fail to see how she is yours, she does not seem to agree with you." Dreadwing replied calmly.

"That"s none of your buisness! Now get out of here before I tear you a new spark!" Hardshell shouted.

"Kitten, Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay." She said weakly.

"I dont believe you Kitten." he said as he scooped her up.

"Bulkhead are you well?"

"Yup."

"We must get Kitten to Ratchet, She is hurt."

" _Ratch, Open a bridge, Cee's been hit."_ _"Alright, Bulkhead."_ Hardshell and Bulkhead emerged through the groundbridge and Hardshell passed Arcee over to Ratchet.

Ratchet did his work and Hardshell watched-Luckily she hadnt been hit too hard.

She was perfectly fine afterwards.

"Thank you Hardshell."

"Any time, Kitten."

He slowly pulled her into a hug which she returned slowly.

She purred at his warmth and gentleness.

He chuckled and sat down, bringing her into his lap.

His spark beating in close proximity with her's allowed a grin slip onto his features.

His talons held her small body close.

Small.

Frail.

Just like a Kitten.

 _Crystalarcee out-_


	3. Ch3

Hardshell watched Arcee help Ratchet decipher somethings on his control panel.

The only thing that annoyed the Insecticon was how close the medic was to his Kitten.

Everytime Ratchet would even brush up against Arcee, Hardshell couldnt help but growl or glare at him.

Arcee occasionally gave Hardshell a warning but otherwise she didnt mind.

Just as she was about to leave, Ratchet called her back.

"Arcee?"

"Yes Ratchet?"

"When you fought Dreadwing and Knockout did you feel a sharp pain on your left servo?" He asked curiously but cautiosly.

"Hm Yes but I didnt think anything of it, Why?"

"Your core body tempertures have been higher than usual and theres a scar on your left servo, I think Knockout injected you with something called Carrier's promise." He said while in deep thought.

"Ratchet, What's Carrier's promise?" She said sounding slightly panicked.

"Its something that increases femme's fertility and the chance of getting sparked when interfacing." He grumbled out.

"Why?"

"I fear the Decepticons are planning something, get Optimus."

Arcee went to the the training room to find Optimus training with Bumblebee.

"Optimus, Ratchet asked for you." She said at her leader.

Optimus nodded at left the training room so it was just Bumblebee, Arcee and Hardshell.

"Guys, wanna train?" Bee said to both Arcee and Hardshell.

They both nodded and got in a fighting stance.

"Hold on, I'll call Bulkhead so we can do team vs team."

" _Bulkhead wanna train with us?"_

 _"Sure Bee!"_

Bulkhead and Wheeljack came into the room minutes later.

"I'm in." Wheeljack said

"So who's with who, hmm Bulkhead you pick first." Bee said to The Wrecker.

"Well there's 5 of us so there's gonna have to be 3 against 2, So me, Arcee and Wheeljack against Bee and Hardshell?"

Everyone nodded and got into fight stances.

The Wreckers obviously went after Hardshell who sent large swipes of his claws their way.

Bumblebee went for Arcee and sent classic boxing punches her way which she swiftly dodged and returned with a kick to his knee which sent him buckling.

"Primus cee' I didnt know you could hit _that_ hard." Bee breathed out.

She just chuckled and re-readied her stance when Bee regained his posture.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack were blocking large hits and barely got any in until Wheeljack slipped around and kicked Hardshell right up the tailpipe making everybody except Hardshell erupt into a frenzy of giggles and snorts of laughter.

"Its not that funny."

"You're right its hilarious!" Wheeljack snorted out through some laughter.

"You wont find it funny when your aft is missing from your frame." He threatened.

They all just laughed louder until Optimus and Ratchet came into the training room.

"I am glad to see you are having fun, but there is more pressing matters at hand."

"Arcee, You are confined to base with Ratchet for the time being." Optimus said looking at the spoken femme.

She nodded disappointedly and the other bots except Hardshell.

"With all due respect Optimus, Why?" Wheeljack asked.

"When Dreadwing caught Arcee, Knockout had managed to inject her with Carrier's Promise which is a newly found toxin that induces fertility in femme's." Optimus replied ever so monotone.

"Fragging con's." was heard from Bulkhead.

"Optimus is she at least aloud out for a drive with company?" Bee bleeped.

"Yes Bumblebee, but not far and with assistance, I cannot completely isolate her from the outside world."

Bumblebee nodded at his leader respectfully.

"Why would the con's want to make Arcee more fertile?" Bee asked innocently.

"Most likely to make more Decepticons Bumblebee." Ratchet said grimly.

Bumblebee's optics widened in surprise and realization for a second.

"That is all, Autobots you may return to what you were doing." Optimus said as he left the room.

"Hey sunshine, wanna spar with us?"

"No."

"Aw come on doc!"

"No and please dont call me doc!"

"Party pooper."

Ratchet scoffed and walked out of the room.

"Well lets get back to training!" Bulkhead said happily.

"Nah Bulk, Sunshine killed the mood, how about we all go out and lob a bit?" Wheeljack suggested.

"Oh yeeeah!"

Everyone followed the Wreckers out and they got into a circle.

The lob was hurtling towards Arcee and she jumped and caught it even though it pushed her back quite a bit.

While the group did some team bonding they didnt spot the small minicon bird who had been there the **whole** time.

 _Crystalarcee out-_


	4. Ch4

Lazerbeak watched and sent the videos back to his master who was displaying it to his master.

Megatron himself transformed into his jet mode.

"Shockwave!" Megatron barked.

"Yes Lord Megatron?"

"Gather your Predacons we are gathering a package." He said a sly grin slipping onto his features.

"Yes Lord Megatron."

:With the Autobots:

"What's that noise?" Bumblebee beeped out.

"Sounds like..Jet engines! Get back to base!" Bulkhead yelled.

They all broke into a run but froze when Predaking dropped down gracefully in front of them.

"Aah Autobots how lovely to see you again." A raspy voice said from behind them.

"Megatron." Wheeljack said curtly.

Hardshell growled at the Predacons and Jets while protectively putting a servo in front of Arcee.

"The beast knows what I want." Megatron laughed.

"Lord Megatron should we attack now?" Shockwave muttered to his master.

"Yes Shockwave."

The Twins went for Wheeljack and Bulkhead, Predaking went for Hardshell and Shockwave went after Bumblebee.

Megatron went after his prize, _Arcee._

She moved to the side swiftly away from his incoming talons and backflipped away from him.

Arcee unleashed her blades and ducked towards the Warmonger's legs slashing speedily.

Before she could even scratch him he scooped her up by the abdomen.

"Let nngh go of me Megatron!" She growled lowly at him.

"See, this is why I like you femme, Such a fiery spirit oh how beautiful it will be when I _break it._ " He whispered into her audio receptors.

"Soundwave open a groundbridge." He said into his comm.

Seconds later a groundbridge appeared and he walked through.

"Kitten!"

 _:With the Decepticons:_

"Get your hands of me Decepticon!" Arcee snarled as Megatron handed her to Shockwave.

"Shockwave let the Predacons guard her and return to your post." Megatron ordered

Shockwave nodded and left with the femme.

He placed her down gently in front of the Predacons and simply said, "Protect her.".

The Beasts all gazed down upon the small femme and Predaking being the largest and most curious one leaned down and sniffed her thigh.

She jerked away from his touch and he looked confused but felt pity for the cornered femme.

He moved and sat beside her and nudged her side lovingly making her frame visibly relax.

The Twins moved beside her and nestled into the pile and Arcee couldnt believe it! She was cuddling with three predacons on a decepticom warship!

Small purrs erupted from all of them and it reminded her of Hardshells nickname for her, She couldnt believe it but she missed the big lug.

 _Her big lug._

 _Crystalarcee out-_


End file.
